


Meant to Be

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, J2, M/M, One Shot, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Jared and Jensen split a couple years and this is their reunion.





	

“You have to believe that it’s all going to work out.”

“I can’t. I just can’t. Nobody gets ‘happily ever after’ in real life.”

Those were the last words they had spoken to each other. Jensen regretted them, so much, but what else could he do? Them being together seemed impossible. They were both from highly religious families that believed gay people belonged in Hell and would probably like to see them up on a cross till they died. He was going to college to become a lawyer, Jared an actor. It just didn’t match up. They tried to date in secret, tried to make things work out but they just couldn’t, right? 

That was two years ago. 

Two years of doubting. Two years of self-hatred. Two years of regret.

Jensen hadn’t gotten over Jared. Not in the slightest. Hell, some days he wished he had never met the kid with the colorful eyes but most days he wished he had manned up and stuck with Jared. But that was his life, right? He was a junior now in college and his brother was getting married. He had come home for the weekend but immediately went to a bar to get away from his family. At school he was out, well, it’s not like everyone knew but he had dated a few guys, got more comfortable in his skin and it felt wrong to be with his family. He felt like they could see right through him.

“Jensen?” 

Jensen turned with a furrowed brow only to freeze at the familiar face, and not so familiar body. Jared had grown a few more inches, now taller than Jensen and had filled out, his shoulders broad, his arms muscled. God, he was hot. And god, did Jensen still love him.

“Jared! How are you?” A smile spread across his face without his permission and the familiar blinding smile was sent in his direction and then he was being pulled into a hug. The smell of Jared was the same, sugary sweet with a tang of sweat. It was comforting and it made Jensen’s heart twinge. He wanted to never let go, but he stepped back after a minute.

“I’m alright, man! It’s been so long! How are you?” Jared asked and sat next to Jensen’s stool at the bar so Jensen righted himself on the stool and continued to stare at the floppy hair and open eyes. 

“I’m okay. Junior year of undergrad, next up law school,” Jensen replied and watched Jared’s eyes widen.

“Wow! That’s great. I can’t believe it’s been a couple years,” Jared said and that had Jensen looking down and swallowing, hands curling around each other. 

“Jared, look, I-I, uh, I’m sorry about how things ended between us. I was young and stupid and a chicken and I’m sorry. I miss you and would love us to be friends again.” Well, it wasn’t the rehearsed script that he had made weeks after they had split but it was close enough. He glanced up to see Jared watching him with sad yet relieved eyes. 

“I’d love that. I’ve missed you as well, Jen,” Jared said and put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder to squeeze it tight before waving over the bartender to get a beer. He had always been so forgiving. It was nice to see that, that hadn’t changed. “So why are you at the bar and not with your family?” 

“Go right for the big questions, huh?” Jensen chuckled and sipped at his beer for something to do. “Just don’t feel right being here, I guess. I only come home for a week around Christmas. Otherwise I stay away. It’s like living a lie, and I hate it. But it’s Josh’s wedding, ya know? Couldn’t skip out on that,” he answered and sighed.

“That’s why I’m home, too. My whole family was invited,” Jared said and Jensen looked at him with a grin.

“Really? That’s awesome. At least I’ll have someone to talk to,” Jensen chuckled. “How’s the acting going?”

“Slow going, man. I got myself an agent a few months ago and he think he has something for me. Some horror movie. But I’ve also been acting on stage just to get more experience, ya know? I’d prefer to be on camera, but good things come to those who wait.” The way Jared said it meant more and Jensen found himself locked in by Jared’s serious gaze. Jensen knew what he meant.

“Jared?”

“I’ve been waiting for you, Jen. Knew we were meant to be. Even came out to my family about it and while it was rocky at first, Megan and Jeff were big supporters and got mom and dad to come around,” Jared said and Jensen blinked a few times.

“Wow, that’s awesome, Jared. I’m so happy for you, but… you’ve been waiting for me this whole time?” Jensen asked, needing the clarification. Jared shrugged and a shy smile curled his lips.

“Yeah, I mean, I knew when we met we were meant to be, and that thought has never left my mind. Do you want to give us a go again?” Jared asked and Jensen wanted to scream yes but immediately thoughts started bombarding him.

“I mean… I do, Jared. God, do I, but it’ll be long distance and we won’t see each other much, and—“

“We’ll figure it out,” Jared interrupted. “As long as you want it, too, then we’ll figure it out.”

“I—yes,” Jensen blurted out and felt his cheeks heat up a little. Jared grinned, dimples flashing and he leaned to kiss Jensen without hesitation, which shocked Jensen but also pleased him. Yeah, maybe this would work out.


End file.
